


Love of Eternity

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Post Season 4, Romance, inspired by episode 13 pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Ed has never seen anyone more elegant than Oswald, he's more than happy to finally be able to refer to him as his.





	Love of Eternity

Ed lurked in the doorway watching Oswald. The other man was standing on the balcony, leaning against the banister, one arm resting against the metal. In his left hand he held a slim black cigarette holder, he took a draw from his cigarette. Ed watched as the gray smoke swirled and disappeared into the night sky, normally he’d be strongly opposed to smoking, but something about when Oswald did it there was an elegance in the act. He admired his beauty, the easy grace he held as time passed them by, feeling as if decades had passed when in reality it had only been four years since they had first met. 

He smiled as he walked onto the balcony moving to stand next to the other man, he leaned back against the banister and watched him. He looked at the way his dark eye makeup brought out the greenish blue of his eyes, the freckles on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose standing out against pale skin.

“You look quite dashing tonight.” Ed complimented.

Oswald took another drag from his cigarette, exhaling more smoke into the air before turning his head to look at Ed. He smiled fondly as he looked at the other man.

“As do you my dear, I noticed the looks you were receiving when we entered the room.” He said referring to the way the guests at his auction had looked at the both of them upon arrival.

Ed knew in all truth that they had gotten stares because they were quite hard to miss. Oswald with his suit made of blacks and deep shades of purple, his black top hat settled on his head, and green gloves adorning his hands. Ed on the other hand wearing a vibrant green suit, his black heeled boots clacking against the tiled floor. It was hard to miss either man, he smiled knowing they always could make a Hell of an entrance.

“I noticed the whispers more than the looks.” Ed added, he reached out plucking the hat from his partner’s head placing it upon his own.

Oswald frowned, his frown deepening when Ed ruffled his carefully styled black hair, he smacked at his partner’s hand, and Ed laughed.

“I wasn’t listening, you know I don’t care what they say.” He said as he snubbed the remain of his cigarette out in a nearby ashtray.

“I don’t car either, you know that, but it is interesting hearing the rumors.” He said holding out a hand in offer to the smaller man.

Oswald placed his hand in his allowing Ed to lead him towards the middle of the floor. Ed placed his other hand on his hip drawing his body close to his, slowly he began to move in slow swaying motions in time to the song playing on the sound system within the mansion. Oswald smiled shaking his head, working to keep up with him noting the way Ed moved to accommodate his limp.

“Do you believe the rumors?” He inquired curiously.

Ed chuckled as he moved his hand from his hip to the small of his back. “Which ones, that I’m only with you because of your fortune or the one about us shacking up?” He asked as he slowly dipped him, Oswald blushed as he gripped his shoulder tightly as if he feared for a moment Ed may let him drop to the floor. 

“Both” He answered quietly.

Ed slowly brought him back up pulling him flush against his chest as he stopped moving. 

“You know that money means nothing to me, of course it holds value because as a society we are raised to believe it is the end all goal of life, but it is not the reason I am here. Now about the shacking up part, I’d prefer to call it love making, but yes if last night serves as any proof, I believe it to be true….Now I did hear one very interesting piece of gossip from Ms. Kean.”

Oswald immediately rolled his eyes at the mention of the blond, Ed laughed amused that even a year later he still held a grudge against the woman.

“Do I even dare ask?”

“I think you might be a bit interested or more so I’m interested.”

“What did she say that caught your interest then?”

“She was saying that she had spotted you picking out an engagement ring the other day.” 

Oswald froze, he opened his mouth to say it was a ludicrous rumor but stopped himself. Ed placed a hand against his cheek brushing his fingers against his skin finding him strangely cute as he blushed hotly.

“I take it she was telling the truth.” He added quietly.

“This is not exactly how I wanted this to go.” 

Ed pressed a kiss to the bridge of his nose. “Sorry, I was just curious is all. I figured it would be better to ask than for me to begin snooping through the bedroom looking for the ring.” 

“So, would you?” Oswald asked no longer looking up at his boyfriend.

“Would I what?” Ed asked slightly confused.

Oswald sighed as he moved away from him. Ed watched as he reached into the inner pocket of his jacket, he produced a ring holding it out to him. Ed looked at it, the band silver, emeralds and diamonds nestled in the thick band. 

“Would you marry me?” He asked, voice steadier this time as he looked up meeting his eyes.

Now Ed found himself being the one left speechless, he nodded dumbly. “Ye-yes of course, I’ll marry you.” He finally responded, voice cracking as tears stung his eyes.

Oswald let out a sigh of relief, he gently took hold of his hand slipping the band on his ring finger. He smiled brightly as he looked at the ring on his finger, how perfect and right it looked there. 

Ed wrapped his arms around him hugging him tightly, he kissed him passionately. Oswald placed his hands against his sides, fingers curling against his jacket as he held onto him while they kissed.

“I love you so much” Ed whispered breathlessly against his lips.

“I love you too, for always.” He replied staring up into dark eyes full of love, eyes he knew he could spend forever staring into.


End file.
